The Other Man
by blackmagic8814
Summary: Sarah is in love, but now she starts getting roses on her bed from someone other then her love. Her wellknow boyfriend is starting to get angry. Who is sending her the roses and who is her boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1

**Just to make this known, the point is to not know who the bf is, don't complain. I want my readers to think and guess. I do not own all of these characters ex Harry, Ginny... Plz review with constructive comments. I do work on weekends as well as go to school full time. I will write when I can and if I have proper motivation I write more faster. Thanks for reading and on with the story...**

Traveling up the steps, a young blonde witch tried to be a quiet as she could for she was way past her curfew; if only she could make it to her Dormitory with out getting caught. Creeping down the hall, she saw it in the immediate distance: her goal. When she finally reached the picture she uttered a sigh of relief. The picture glared at her with disapproval; this was the third time this week she out late. The girl avoided the picture's eyes, knowing what she had done. She stated the password quietly, and the picture obeyed and let her in. "Where's the boy?" the picture questioned in a rather snotty tone; preferring that it not having to be woken up again in consequence to the teenagers' actions.

"He'll be along in a bit. You shouldn't have to wait long." The girl promised in a loud whisper. She continued on up another set of stairs to her room. Her roommate stirred.

"Sarah, is that you?" her roommate asked, yet only half awake.

"Yeah, sorry. I was…um…in the Common Room and I guess I fell asleep." With that her roommate turned over and went back to sleep.

Meanwhile, downstairs, the boy has just entered the Common Room, with the same kind of disappointed look that Sarah had gotten. He too went up to his room. Only, he wasn't greeted by a friend, but instead by a single, long stem red rose on his bed. He cocked his head curiously at it, but then shrugged it off as another act of love from his girlfriend. Though, he couldn't help but think it odd in the back of his head. Sarah had never done something so romantic; she always stuck to surprising him at his class or something else along those lines. She had never broke into his room before to do this. As he fell asleep he thought of this, but then soon forgot about it.

The next morning, Sarah's boyfriend was waiting for her and smiled as she descended the steps. "Thanks for the rose last night, baby." He whispered once she got close. He kissed her cheek resulting in her smiling and blushing.

"I was only returning the favor." She smiled.

"What favor?"

"You did leave me a rose the other night didn't you?" Her smiled faded and she too was puzzled. 'He must be joking.' she thought.

"No, I didn't. You mean there was a red rose on your bed?" The tone in his voice turned angry, at the someone who had given his beloved girlfriend a rose. Sarah realized this and immediately started to laugh it off.

"Oh no, I was just kidding." She lied.

"Ok." He looked at her suspiciously.

They both left for breakfast together forgetting almost instantly what had just happened.


	2. Memories

"You mean to say that DRACO MALFOY goes to this very school!" A young blonde witch said in awe. She and her friends were on the train heading for their first year at Hogwarts.

"Yes! I just saw him on the train!" On of the witches said.

"I could have sworn he was a lot older. I figured he had already graduated." Another stated.

"He's only a year ahead of us. He's the same year as..."the red-haired, familiar paused and sighed. "Harry Potter." she continued dreamily.

" Ginny, what is your fascination with Harry anyway?"One of the friends asked.

"It's something about him. He gives me butterflies every time I see him." She stared out the window, day-dreaming as she talked. She shook her head to get out of the trance and looked at her friends. "Besides it's the same fascination that Sarah has with Draco!" Ginny gave Sarah an evil smile.

"I do NOT!" the blonde-haired witch cried in defense. Sarah started smirking. "Ok so _maybe_ I do." She smiled.

"Sarah? Earth to Sarah!" Sarah's best friend was waving her hand in front of her face to get her attention. Sarah had been day-dreaming about her first day at Hogwarts. That was so long ago. Now she's in her third year. How the time does fly by.

"Oh sorry, Amber. I was just thinking." Right after she apologized, Professor Snape came storming through the door. Potions was about to begin.

It was safe to say that Potions wasn't Sarah's favorite class, although she was good at it. Sarah always seemed to be bored to death. She had thought about going into advanced potions, however she didn't want to leave Amber, who wasn't just her best friend but also her cousin too. Though there was an upside to going into advanced potions: Draco was in the class.

Sarah more or less fancied Draco ever since she and her friends first met him in Diagon Alley. Sarah and her friends had been gathering their supplies for their first year.

Sarah walked out of Eeylops Owl Emporium. She had been admiring the owls and she chose the one her parents would eventually surprise her with for her birthday, then it was only two months away.

She made her way to ice cream parlor where she had agreed to meet her friends. However she saw none of her friends when she got there. She checked a clock, she was early. Making a decision, she ventured into the parlor and starting picking which ice cream she would choose. That's when she saw him. His gorgeous blonde hair and those beautiful gray eyes, she couldn't help but stare.

"What are you staring at?" a familiar voice said behind her. It was Amber.

"That boy over there. He's so good looking." Sarah answered without breaking her gaze.

"I wonder what his name is." Then, like an answer to their prayers, a short tubby boy, who they later found out was one of Draco's goonies, called out to him.

"Draco! Over here!" The boy said.

"That's Draco Malfoy!" Amber whispered in amazement and the two cousins watched Draco respond with a smirk and stride on over.

"Miss Blythswood, do I bore you?" Snape stopped his lecture and stared at Sarah. Amber elbowed her to get her attention.

"Um, no sorry Professor." Sarah stated yet still confused about what had just happened.

Snape kept going with the lecture while Sarah sat, bored to tears and hoping the class would end soon.


End file.
